A Kiss for My Wings
by Wolf3391
Summary: Choosing to leave his old world behind our Naruto finds himself thrust into a plan invilving many beautiful women. Can the blonde ninja manage to keep up with them all or will he fall to the pervy side like many. NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**A Kiss for My Wings**

**Chapter 1: My First Sekirei**

**Note: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

**Although I was inspired to do this after reading the fate/stay xover IN Flight by gaberial crossing, I suggest reading it.**

**Pairings: Naruto X Harem **

**XChapter StartX**

On a clock tower overlooking a city stood a man with spiky hair wearing glasses and a long white cloak "There are 108 spirits of the emancipated Sekirei" he said adjusting his glasses "Now…shall we start?" the clock hands turned to twelve starting the new day. A renewal… a new strength… a miraculous love story…!" he said quietly overlooking in anticipation of his plans beginning to grow beneath his feet.

XBreakX

A young man sighed as he walked away from a board showing the results of exams, he had sun coloured hair that was spiky all over with a ponytail hanging from the back of his neck, his eyes were deep blue and had six markings on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. This man was Uzumaki Naruto, once a proud ninja of Konoha now just a student trying to get into a good school. How did he end up like this you may ask…?

Well for your answer we must look back at Naruto's life from the day of his birth where a burden was placed on him, one of which few would ever wish on anyone, he had a tailed beast sealed inside him. He became a jinchuuriki which for all intensive purposes were human weapons, each made to use their beast's power to drive off enemies but also treated as if they were a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

Naruto was no different in that he was scorned and beaten as a child all for the sins of something he had no control over, his little heart never gave out though. You see Naruto was special, he may have been angry with how the people of the village treated him but he never sought revenge, instead he sought to prove them wrong and show them that he was worth their time and respect. To do so he vowed to become the Hokage of the village; the strongest ninja of the village like the four who came before him.

Through many trials and events in his life Naruto did become the strongest ninja in the village and in the entire world but he had become this to stop a great threat. He trained to stop Madara Uchiha; a man who had attempted to take over the world by seeking to collect the nine tailed beasts and join them together to recreate the fabled ten tailed beast and use it's power to cast an illusion over the world create a false world he would rule over.

Naruto being of the last two jinchuuriki stood up to battle the man showing him that rage and fear were not the way to rule over people and in fact would only lead the world to destroying itself again. Madara had refused to listen as the two battled against each other, the spectacle being regarded as the greatest fight since Madara had fought Harashima the first Hokage. It all came down to a final move where Madara had tried to seal Naruto away since he had sent his puppet Sasuke to retrieve the eight tailed jinchuuriki Killer B. and taken the beast already.

Naruto however had never intended to win the fight and had a plan in motion already, after learning so much about his family in a short amount of time he constructed a seal on his body as a failsafe. When Madara tried to take the beast from him the seal activated absorbing not only Madara but the other tailed beasts thus ended the war of which he had started.

Yet… this was the end of Naruto in a way as the influx of power turned him into the new ten tailed beast and had also given him the dreaded eternal mangekyo Sharingan. All of this Naruto knew if he stayed would only start the cycle of war again so came to the decision that he would leave the world and find a new one to live in and thus activated the time-space technique Kamui to send himself to another dimension not exactly sure where he's end up.

He ended up in a place called Japan and in a world that knew nothing of chakra of Kages. Instead a much different system that he actually saw a peaceful, he was also lucky enough to be found by the Sahashi family who had recently lost their son Minato in a car accident. Naruto was happy for their offer to take him in and enjoyed his new family.

He had gone to school here but found so many things different in the curriculum so he had trouble keeping up since he was unable to use his usually learning method of shadow clones to learn it while he was away as it would arouse suspicion. As it was he had never used any techniques as a ninja since coming here as anything would be dangerous to use due to the fact no one else would be able to. As a result he was once more branded the title of idiot despite being a smart man himself in different matters.

We now turn back to the present where Naruto seeing his registration number wasn't on the board picked up his phone '_Can't believe it, sometimes I wonder if cheating would be better for something like this, all it would take is shadow clones henged as flies and I'd ace the darn thing…_' he mentally sighed as his mother picked up.

"Yes Naruto-kun what is it?" she asked "Sorry kaa-san, I failed this year too" he said a little ashamed of himself. There was a small pause before she replied "…so what are you going to do? Are you coming back to your hometown?" she asked as he paused in thought before shaking his head.

Give me some time to think about it. I'll call you back in a bit, ok bye kaa-san" he said flipping the phone shut and putting his ticket in the barrier for the train before boarding it. He rested his back near the door with his hands in his pockets while looking at a notice on the board '_That MBI is quite impressive_' he thought to himself as he heard and read a few things about the company in his spare time.

'The company with the greatest building in Japan and made by a child prodigy. He's probably a nut case like all other so-called prodigies I've met in my life, honestly' he thought shaking his head in mirth as he got off at his stop. '_Still until now I managed to stay in Tokyo but failed to get into college twice and I don't have anything I want to do, even training doesn't help with my boredom now. Pus there don't seem to be a nice girls around here either, all seem too stuck up for my tastes.'_

He walked down the steps still in thought of the possibility of going back home before feeling the ground shudder beneath him shaking him of his thoughts. Was what that sound? Earthquake?" he pondered as he heard someone shout "KYA please get out of the way!" above him.

He looked up only to find a grown haired girl in a miko outfit falling down, and directly onto him at that. "Oww, what hit me?" said Naruto rubbing his head from the heavy blow of someone falling on him only for him to come face first to a pair of white panties making him go slightly red at being this close to a girl's private area.

"As…as I expected, that was too high to jump from" said the girl wriggling her generous behind before getting up and looking at home "Um… you okay?" she asked as she smiled at Naruto "Thank you sir, you must have caught me." Naruto's brain was going quite fast as the cute and from he could tell well-endowed girl was speaking to him but felt something was a little off before he felt something he never expected to feel for a long time…Intent.

Without realizing his Sharingan activated and his senses felt an attack coming so grabbed the girl and jumped to the side as an energy blast hit the wall. However when he grabbed her he managed t get a handful of her breast which was very soft but let go of her as he heard a voice above him again "There's no use running, come on and fight us!" shouted one of two girls with similar hairstyles in outfits that Naruto would declare were Icha, Icha worthy.

'Since when can anyone fire a blast of electricity like that? Just what the heck is going on here…aside of possibly a really cool catfight" he wondered before slapping himself of the pervy thoughts. It seemed that Jiraiya had corrupted slightly after all. The girl beside him only turned and answered I'm not going to fight yet" Naruto suddenly found his hand grabbed by the girl as he was forced to run at high speeds with the girl.

Back with the other two girls they were joined by a silver haired man in a black outfit and a face mask he turned to them "What kind of fight could she put on without an owner is what she's saying" he elaborated to them. "If you're still willing to chase her I'll be your opponent" he told them. "Homura you again?" said the one on the right while the one on the left scowled "You're always getting in the way of our work" she said so him.

"A flower's life is short you don't want it to end as a bud do you?" he asked putting on a thoughtful look "You're the ones who are pathetic, only going after small fries" he said in a way similar to another mask wearing silver haired man. The two bared their teeth angrily at him red cheeked "Sh-Shut up. Aren't you getting a bit cocky?" they asked together as he simply held out his hand.

From it came several fireballs that swirled around in his hand "If you want to fight that much, shall I take you on?" he told them making the one on the left flare in annoyance electricity arching off her skin, the other girls grabbed her arm before she did anything rash. "Hikari it's dangerous. We're going to get destroyed again" she warned her.

Hikari just hmph-ed Retreat Hibiki" she told the now named Hibiki who looked surprised at her smart move before she ran off without her. "We'll be back, Homura" shouted Hikari as Hibiki called after her. Himura cancelled the fire in his hand before looking in the direction of where the girl and boy ran off before That Sekirei… I hope it meets its owner soon" he muttered wondered if his eyes were playing tricks when he saw the boy actually keep up with the Seikirei's pace and his strange eyes.

**XBreakX**

Back with Naruto and the girl they had stopped running the girl slightly out of breath, as was Naruto not having to of run that fast for a long time. We should be safe here" said the girl turning t him seeing him panting "Ah I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sir are you alright?" she asked worriedly looking directly at him her face close as he blushed slightly waving her off. I… I'm okay miss, just haven't gone at a speed like that in a while.

They two sat down but the girl looked down very embarrassed "I'm really sorry for getting you involved. Now that I think about it I could have run away by myself" Naruto chuckled slightly as the girl seemed to be a little of an airhead but it made her look cute. Why do you think I took you hand thoughtlessly?" she asked before quickly jolting to her feet "Ah I haven't introduced myself" she gave a small bow "They call me Musubi"

He raised his hand "Sahashi Uzumaki Naruto" he said which she took and Naruto found she had a very powerful grip as he got to his feet "Naruto-san thank you again for helping me" he gave his usual fox like smirk It's nothing really…" rubbing the back of his head looking at her face. _'She's a beautiful girl and has a cute personality. But… those two chasing her before clearly have special abilities wonder what it is?_' he thought to himself before noticing Musubi falling over, he quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oi Musubi, are you alright?" he asked getting no response except "Hungry" before picking her up bridal style and making his way back to his current home wondering how much ramen he had in.

**XBreakX**

When they got home he quickly made some instant ramen for Musubi who immediately began inhaling the food like Naruto could surprising him as he was the only one who ate ramen like that. She then gave him puppy dig eyes "You truly, truly, truly are my saviour Naruto-sama. Helping me and now this…" she said with noodles sticking out her mouth making her look adorable.

"it's fine Musubi, just eat okay I know what it's like to collapse from an empty stomach" he said a little sadly remembering his childhood as Musubi finished her ramen. She then put her finger to her lips in slight thought "… I wish someone like you could be my Ashikabi-sama" she said as Naruto tilted his head in confusion "Ashikabi…?"

Musubi put her hands on her bountiful chest "Yes, I've been looking for one, someone precious whom I've never before seen. Each of us were born from our Ashikabis" she drew her hand away from her chest and put it on Naruto's earning a blush as he made no movement "To guide him to the ascension" she said her face getting as red as his.

M-Musubi?" he questioned shocked as how close she was getting as she let out pants, her hot breath against his skin I… how come?... like this…" she muttered as Naruto swore he smelled something sweet and eyes widened at the realisation. Musubi grabbed his shirt and held him close What… what should I do Naruto? My body keeps getting hotter…" she said panting as she held him closer o her body, him feeling her assets pressing against him before falling against him his hand managing to latch onto her breast "Musubi what are you…?" he asked while thinking '_So soft even over the cloth it's sucking my fingers in'_ he then heard her moan as he subconsciously squeezed Ah sorry" he apologised.

However as he went to move his hand but her own stopped it to his shock as he hadn't seen this but could tell she was showing signs of being highly aroused so wasn't best to tempt her or himself into doing something. Naruto…san… I'm…" she muttered pushing his hand into her chest. Her face started to get closer to his own "Musubi, slow down… you're not thinking straight…" he said heavily blushing as she leaned against him before her lips touched his own.

As she did he felt an energy building inside her as from her back there was a light and wings sprouted out while her body seemed to be very 'alert' which Naruto could clearly see over the fabric. The wings of light faded as did the seal n her back Naruto looking at Musubi in shock after she had just kissed him, his hand trailing across his lips thinking how soft hers were.

"I've found it…" she said with a smile before hugging his neck I've found it, my Ashikabi-sama" she Sid as Naruto put his arms around her to steady himself. "What…?" he said before his phone began ringing loudly breaking the mood. Naruto slightly peeved at the interruption took out his phone flipped it open "WHAT?" he asked loudly as the sound of a fanfare came over the phone.

When he looked the phone was displaying a man with spiky hair glasses and broad collared coat with a large grin on his face. Congratulations, you were magnificently chosen to be the partner of a Sekirei." Naruto's eye twitched seeing the man "You… Who are you?" he asked "You… it that a greeting?" he asked before laughing.

Naruto made the motion to close the phone "Ah wait don't hang up" he cried as Musubi looked over his shoulder at the screen thinking she heard the voice before. "Ahh professor" she said recognising the man "Ohh number 88, Musubi. Are you doing well?" he asked the girl who waved to the camera phone.

"Someone you know?" he enquired as she smiled learning on her hands next to him "Yes he's our professor and CEO" she told him as Naruto looked surprised before the man on the phone spoke again. "How can you not know my face… read the newspaper at least. Failing twice isn't something to be proud of Naruto-kun" as soon as he said it Naruto glared at the man on the phone "Seems your well informed despite the fact that should be private like this number" he said as the man grinned but wishing the boy was freaking out instead of glaring.

"Haha there's nothing I don't know… well setting that aside…" he said waving off the fact he did know private information on Naruto among other people. "Sekirei plan, that's the name of the game you are participating in" he told Naruto "What are the rules of this game" he asked curious before casting judgement.

"The rules are simple, there are 108 freed Sekirei. These Sekirei fight and fight and fight and fight! And the Ashikabi of the last remaining Sekirei is given permission to ascend. And the Ashikabi who overcomes those odds will hold the fate of the world in his hands" he said as Naruto had gone back to glaring as if Musubi was a Sekirei this man was apparently host an fight between her and the others.

"What else?" he said resisting the urge to growl "Ah in addition this is merely a project and since you know about it you have a responsibility to keep I a secret. In the case that you leak information or MBI will retaliate with all our force and abilities" he explained as Naruto remembered the name MBI.

"So…you're the ceo of MBI I thought you looked familiar" he said as the man smiled happily "Ahh recognition finally but I'm busy so I'll be going now. Now lastly take good care of our Musubi" he said waving to the camera as Musubi waved back "Bye professor" as he hung up the phone cancelling the camera feed.

"Sigh… why is it I always seem to get myself in these situations, maybe I should get some luck charms for Kami's sake" he said rubbing his head. "Naruto-san" called Musubi "I… I'll fight really hard for you and I'll definitely stay alive so we can ascend together" he could hear the sweet devotion and determination in her voice as she held his hands. "Sure Musubi-chan, but don't think I won't fight right by your side I was never one to let someone fight my battles for me" he told her as she smiled.

**XBreakX**

The next morning Naruto was awoken by a hand brushing against his back '_Huh what on earth was that?'_ he wondered turning over to his side only to be given a good view of Musubi's cleavage as she was wearing one of his shirts which was stretched far due to her large breast size and the facts she didn't wear a bra, something that would need to be changed.

Although he did smile seeing her sleeping face 'I honestly never expected anything like this to happen when I came to this place. I'm almost tempted to release Ero-sennin's books into the world, if only almost' he thought remembering hw his late sensei giving him his entire collection one day and making him seal it into a storage seal on his shoulder for safe keeping and for the day he succumbed to the pervy side.

He pushed the banged hanging over her face behind her ear making her eyes flutter waking with a mutter of "Munya…?" adding to her cute levels more "Sorry Musubi-chan did I wake you?" he said calmly seeing as he was a little happy to have company after some time. She rubbed her eyes of sleep before looking at him smiling "Ah good morning Naruto-sama" she greeted him

"Godd morning too Musubi-chan" he said back 'Wonder what will happen now that I'm in this Sekirei plan. Not to mention I can't call kaa-san about it, especially with Musubi-chan living here, she go ballistic at me for it' he thought to himself. While he did he didn't notice Musubi unbuttoning her shirt before pulling it off exposing her bare breasts to him making his eyes widen and a dribble of blood to come out his nose "MUSUBI-CHAN" he shouted in shock while she just continued to smile "Thank you for the pyjamas, you even gave me a blanket"

She noticed the blood and looked at Naruto curiously "… Naruto-sama?" she said as he covered his eyes and nose "Sorry Musubi-chan, I'll just leave while you change your clothes, call me when you're done" he said walking away from something that would feature in many a dream. While Musubi sat a little confused at his actions while outside Naruto was rubbing his head.

"Alright, calm down all you saw were a pair of breasts on a very pretty girl who has said she is now devoted to you… never mind this is both good and bad at the same time" he said feeling the pull of the pervy side more and more. "Naruto-sama" Musubi called behind the door as it opened to reveal her in her miko outfit Ah you finished changing, good" he said but noticed a slightly embarrassed look on her face "What's wrong Musubi-chan?"

I'm… sorry I have no sense of how to live normally" she said almost shyly but Naruto seeing the worried face was quick to change it. "Don't worry Musubi-chan, it's not that big of a deal" her expression quickly changed to a smile "I'm relieved" he patted her head Just make sure not to do it in other places or in front of other people.

She nodded "Yes I won't do it in front of anyone but Naruto-sama" Naruto's eyes twitched as he swore he could hear familiar perverse giggling around him and knew who's it was. Waving off that thought for now he turned back to Musubi who was putting the blackest away "Hey Musubi-chan" he called.

Yes" she answered Ashikabi… why did they choose me?" he questioned as she tilted her head in confusion "It's just I was wondering about it" he said hoping to learn a bit more of what he'd gotten into. "Ah you we're chosen, you were pulled into it. We are able to use our powers through the genes of our Ashikabi, so I don't know the details either" she said cupping his face with her hands.

She then kissed him making him go red as she had once more caught hi in a kiss but then her wings of light came from her back again. "My body responds like this. It was like this yesterday too, when I wished that you would become my Ashikabi" she told him as he gazed at the beautiful wings.

"My heart beast fast and my body gets hotter, I thought I could do anything" she said with a happy expression while Naruto then thought about Hikari and Hibiki '_Guess those two were Sekirei as well. Somehow I already get the feeling these Sekirei are all women_' he pondered in slight grimace.

"I think maybe it was to meet with Naruto-sama, I will thank the gods" she said that made Naruto's heart flutter as well '_It's been some time since I felt this close to someone, my heart beats almost as fast as hers_' he thought as Musubi suddenly slumped down across him before looking at him with big eyes "Naruto-sama… I'm hungry" she said as he smiled "Okay let's go get some breakfast then, just wait here while I get changed" he said going to get changed.

**XBreakX**

Not long later Musubi was finishing her meal and Naruto had to say for the amount the girl ate she must have had his level of metabolism or it all just went somewhere in particular. She clapped her hands "Thank you for the meal" she said with a bright smile on her face. Naruto smiled s well "My pleasure, it's nice to see a girl with a good appetite like me now come one" he said heading to the counter to pay the bill.

Once outside Musubi pumped her fists I'll prepare you dinner Naruto-sama" he chuckled at her almost child-like demeanour reminded him of himself when he was younger. "Then should we stop by the supermarket? There isn't too much in the house since I haven't been food shopping in a bit" this was true as he only had the instant ramen but he'd long since been torn away from the ramen only diet and actually learned to cook himself.

"I'll head to the bank you go ahead Musubi-chan and don't get into trouble" he said half joking as she nodded "Ok" she replied beginning to cross the zebra crossing. It was then his phone started vibrating he flipped it open "He…" his greeting was cut off by the sound of laughing.

"Onii-chan I heard you failed to get in this year too?" came the voice of his adoptive sister over the phone "Yukari-chan please tell me you didn't call just to laugh at me?" he asked rubbing his head of the eventual headache that would come with talking to her. "Sorry, but it's so shocking, my brother isn't all that great I guess" she said making his headache start already "I guess a younger sister is worthless" he muttered back.

"WHAT? What did you say?" she shot back hearing him angry "Nothing at all" was his cool response _'Hmm I wonder if any of her clothes would be okay for Musubi-chan?_' he thought suddenly asking "Yukari-chan can you send me some of your old clothes please?" he requested to her not really thinking about how he asked.

"What…? No the one that looks like a blue sailor uniform…? I knew it you turned into a pervert after moving to the capital" she accused him making the headache turn into a migraine she was always quick to her conclusion and always presumed he would be a pervert with how handsome he looked. "Yukari-chan that is not it at all" he said as he entered the bank hoping to talk some sense into his mad sister.

After taking out a few funds he walked out the bank and began heading for the supermarket "The family restaurant Donna Mondaz is having its grand opening, take a flyer" said a voice Naruto recognised as he turned to see Hikari and Hibiki in maid uniforms. He mange to stifle the massive laugh building as Hikari suddenly recognised him "Hey you the one with conceited Sekirei what's so funny?" said an annoyed Hikari with a large tick mark.

"I'd rather not say" he said with a smirk as Hikari got two more tick marks on her head, he activated his Sharingan just in case but then hear Musubi's behind him "Naruto-sama, I didn't ask you what you wanted to eat" she shouted running toward him, spotting her the twins grabbed their hands and began arcing electricity.

"You look pitiful today as well, it's a small world" they said as Naruto turned and shouted "Musubi-chan get back" she stopped seeing both the red eyes and the girls again "You are…! She said remembering their faces as Hikari cried "Too late." Musubi was stuck by bolts of lightning that tore away at her clothes and reveal her upper torso breast and all but also the mark on her back.

"Mark of Sekirei? Is that's on her body…" muttered Hibiki knowing what being marked meant "Tsk did she grow her wings?" said Hikari annoyed until both found their necks being grabbed and their bodies being lifted up by Naruto looking furious. "Give me one good reason why I should snap you necks right NOW" he said leaking out killer intent at them unnerving both of them never being threatened like this before.

"We thought she was wingless, it's perfectly natural for winged Sekirei to look for unwinged for their Ashikabi" said a frightened Hibiki but Naruto kept hold of them "Stay away fro Musubi-chan or there will be trouble, and trust me when I say you won't like it" he said dropping them on their asses before he went over to Musubi helping her to her feet.

"Musubi-chan are you okay?" he asked taking off his jacket so that her chest wouldn't be exposed "Ah yes Naruto-sama I'm fine only my clothes seemed to take the most damage" she said gesturing with her arms revealing her breasts to him again, making him blush before he put the jacket over her and zipped it up.

"As long as you're alright then" he said as the twins looked dup at him "You two… GO!" he shouted as they quickly made they get away not wanting to see if he could follow up on his threats due to the amount of intent they felt from him. "Naruto-sama how did you do that?" she asked amazed and shocked that a normal person was able to frighten away two winged Sekirei "Noting really but what was that about, they were talking about being winged? What exactly are you Musubi-chan?" she smiled answering "Sekirei!"

A little away the twins dropped down only to find Homura waiting while leaning against a wall You don't give up, are you observing us?" asked Hikari not free of her fear spell. "Just curious seeing you get scared off by that Sekirei's owner, again you really are pathetic. But seeing as the fight is now between winged Sekirei I have no interest" he said walking away thinking _'I need to investigate that man, he may be of help later on'_

What a vague guy but that blonde gut is more annoying right now, how the hell did he mange to scare the pair of us, we should of just fried him since that would cause problems for that Sekirei too" muttered Hikari to her sister "There's probably more guys like Himura but I agree, that Ashikabi was something different than most."

"However the stage for what we're doing is a place called Shintou system, it's a battle royal. Noticeable Sekirei are easy prey" she muttered looking over the buildings in front of her and her sister.

**XBreakX**

"Naruto-sama food's almost ready" said Musubi holding a ladle by the cooker "Ah ok" he replied looking out the window thinking of the confrontation earlier. "What's wrong? You've been a little quiet since we got back" she asked seeing his far away look "Just a little surprised after seeing those two again with their lightning abilities.

"Ah those people, they were strong huh" she said clapping her hands together happily "Can all Sekirei use abilities like that?" he questioned. She tilted her head in thought "Each one has its special ability, but those people were special though" she told him setting the food down. "Special?" he enquired as she nodded "They use natural elements of mind, fire or water, the professor said those were the simple types" she elaborated.

"I see… so you're a Sekirei?" she nodded "And I'm an Ashikabi if I'm right?" she nodded again "Yes, I heard there are some Ashikabi who can give their Seikirei wings _someone good like Naruto-sama'_ she thought the last part before continuing. Naruto-sama is such a kind person that I think it would be nice if their Ashikabi were like you" he smiled at this. "But what are you abilities Musubi-chan?" he asked looking at the large pile of rice with curry on top and a little flag with a heart on it he licked his lips since it looked nice. "Today is special curry and the professor told me to be a woman" he shook his head as the two began eating.

The morning after a package arrived for Naruto which were his sister's old clothes the only problem was that she thought he wanted perverted things so sent him outfits that would be nice for kinky things and role play. "Yukari-chan when I said I wanted you clothes I meant normal clothes not things that look questionable on my friends… yes I have a friends who's a girl stop changing the subject… no I am not putting her on the phone" he argued while Musubi was trying on what was a high school gym uniform which was a white shirt and a pair of bloomers which looked _really_ good on her.

**XBreakX**

Later on Musubi was taking a shower while Naruto was outside with his notepad writing down possible ways to train Musubi since she clearly was made for close combat seeing as she always wore the combat gloves and had the muscle build for it. He sighed remembering that if he used the seals that would open a whole can of worms as to how simple markings would enable her to feel heavier and train harder.

His ideas where cut off as Musubi came out the shower butt naked with water dripping off her, all of which was a stimulating image for Naruto as she called to him "Naruto-sama out of shampoo" she said walking out before slipping due to the water.

Naruto's caught her but felt the sensation of her breasts against his body as he was in a tight black shirt and jeans "I'm sorry" said Musubi "Don't be you just fell" said Naruto enjoying the feel of her body. "So… in this case…" she muttered covering her breasts in a couple if ways trying to act embarrassed before hitting her head looking frustrated. "Ooh common sense is hard" she said making Naruto think she really was cute if a bit ditzy "Musubi-chan the shampoo is next to the washing machine ok" he said pointing as she nodded "Ok" heading to collect it.

'_You know after everything, have Musubi here is a nice change. Aside from kaa-san and Yukari I never really made any friends here, or rather I didn't try. Still she said there are other Ashikabi who can give wings to their Sekirei, maybe those two had one as well'_ he thought tapping his chin as there was a knock at his door. "Mr. Naruto you have a package" said the voice behind the door which he opened taking the package with the label MBI on its delivery note.

"Wonder what they're sending me?" he muttered while outside a familiar face had arrived "Hmm onii-chan you were living at a place like this" said the voice of Yukari as the MBI van drove away "Then, shall I see what he's up to?" she muttered to herself.

Back inside it turned out the package was a replacement outfit for Musubi who gave a twirl in it "This is the best after all" she said happily as Naruto shook his head '_They couldn't send normal clothes could they?_' he questioned the strange man that was no doubt responsible. "There's a letter, Bloomers are fine, but I decline it by default' by professor… is what he said" Naruto face palmed at this "Great my life is being watched, almost as bad as Jiraiya is what my mind is telling me" shaking his head before he heard the door open behind him.

"I'm surprised, I thought you would be living alone, all dirty" she said rosy cheeked as Naruto felt another headache coming "Hello Yukari" he greeted with a small wave "Why are you here?" he asked sounding bored making her pout "What do you mean by that? You as bad as ever, how can you treat you little sister who came all the way here from the country side?" she asked as he answered deadpanned "Because you always cause me a headache from all your antics and that you have a more perverted mind than most men" she puffed her cheeks out throwing her bag which he dodged.

"Shut it, and I actually got accepted into a college here. This time I had a good reason to come to the capital, I didn't want to say this to a repeater" she said as his eye twitched in annoyance hoping he had some aspirin in the cupboard. "And you didn't call me to tell me this because…" she gave a nervous smile rubbing the back of her head "I was gonna tell you over the phone last time but…" she then noticed Musubi behind Naruto.

"Hey who's that? Is that the girl you wanted clothes for? Are you living with her?" she asked glaring at her brother who was about to lie but Musubi answered first. "I'm Naruto-sama's se…" her mouth was covered by Naruto before she could reveal the truth "Musubi-chan we need to keep your real identity a secret of the MBI will come after us okay" she nodded thinking this had something to do with common sense again.

Yukari at the side smirked "Um, you wanna stop sticking to her? It's not even noon yet" she said trying to get him flustered like she did when she met him and he joined the family. "Sorry you say something?" he said making her almost flare up at him since he always did that. An idea then popped into his head "Yukari, can you help Musubi-chan here get some regular clothes since she doesn't have a lot at the moment?" she asked as she smiled.

"Sure plus it gives me the chance to get to know Musubi-chan here" she did indeed want to know about the girl and what she'd been doing with her brother. "Eh are you not coming with us Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi not really wanting to go without him before she then felt arms snake round her and two hands fondle her breasts. "Musubi-chan, there are stores where only girls can enter you know?" she said looking to Naruto to see a reaction but he had a blank face before holding a small sign saying pervert making her puff out her cheeks again, she hated that sign which he always pulled out of nowhere.

But then checked the size of the breasts in her hands "Ohh… F? G? Is it's above F then we gotta find a specialty store" she said continuing her fondling. "When you quite finished…" he said rubbing his head as his sister always seemed to be interested in girls with large chests and seemed to be drawn to fondle them.

**XBreakX**

Once outside Naruto waved goodbye to Yukari and Musubi for now "Take good care of her… Musubi-chan" he said making Yukari pout since he was intentionally doing that "But both of you be careful okay" he said as they nodded and walked off while he went in the opposite direction need to go for a walk himself. "I really dislike it when he treats me like a kid baka onii-san" said a red faced Yukari.

"I think Naruto-sama is a gentle person" Musubi voiced opinion on the subject as Yukari shrugged "Well besides that he had no good points" she replied not always seeing the gentle side of her brother. It's amazing… the person regulating me told me this; strength and will won't be here without gentleness. To be gentle is the hardest thing; I really like that about Naruto-sama" she said with a bright smile to Yukari.

Yukari herself felt a little red remembering the gentle smile on Naruto's face when they were first introduced "Yeah… well… actually I also like that too" she said before sighing "Ah but besides that, he's just a bum" Musubi smiled as her Ashikabi had such a caring sister.

Ah I'm so envious, I'd like a boyfriend also" she said a little jealous of how close Naruto and Musubi seemed. "Then there are a few male Sekirei" said Musubi thoughtlessly "Seki…?" Yukari was slightly curious to the slip of the tongue before Musubi corrected herself No nothing? Ah that's tight this came with the clothes…use this for shopping" she said pulling out a card with 'MBI Member Card' written on it.

Yukari took it from her and looked at it with interest "Members card? It's a convenient finger print recognition card. This is great It's like an MBI VIP card, there's no limit…" she said this neither really noticed the dark haired woman walking past them. What kind of person are you Musubi?" asked Yukari wondering what kind of girl her brother was living with "Seki… no… I mean I'm just a simple boxing girl" she corrected herself as the woman stopped for a moment to inspect Musubi.

"That child… is she a winged Sekirei?" she wondered before sighing a little putting her sunglasses back on which she had taken off for a moment. What ever, it has nothing to do with me, something like Sekirei plan…" as she walked away o her back you would find a familiar mark that Musubi also had. Musubi herself felt the presence of another Sekirei for a moment before Yukari called her so they could get to shopping for her.

**XBreakX**

"**The strange overgrowth of the plant army at the botanical gardens is currently under investigation by MBI's active cooperation**" came the report as Naruto made his way across town currently heading to the park to test something he hadn't done in a while. _'I can feel a couple close by but I not too many… one just passed by Musubi and Yukari too. These Sekirei… he said there were 108 and Musubi was 88. I wonder if number dictates power level or simple a random number. Oh two have just crossed each other but one seems to be in a hurry' _he thought opening his senses.

Naruto had limited sensing ability with the Sekirei but if close he could sense them as each had a power signature the two just gone had either a water of fire feel to them respectively before he sneezed for some reason. So lost in his thoughts he ended up bumping into someone "Ah sorry" said the woman.

Naruto took a moment to take a look at the girl who had long red hair with side plaits wearing glasses and a long dress, almost like a cheongsam that had detached sleeves. She looked pretty cute and had an ample bosom like Musubi did but he also felt that she had the feeling of a Sekirei "Are you okay?" he asked helping the girl to her feet "Yes I'm fine" she said as she picked up the books she's been carrying.

She then quickly bowed her head "Thank you sir" she said before walking away but Naruto took not of her back which had the same mark as Musubi 'Guess she was one too, now to the park' he thought. When he eventually got there he quickly picked up the Sekirei signature hidden away but felt that this one seemed off in a way.

Pausing for a he homed in on it and followed it till he found himself in the centre of the park, there all alone was a woman sitting by the rails, he face looked lost and troubled. Her legs were curled up against her body while her arms just hanged at her sides but supporting her, he noticed that her hair was a light colour, a light brown if he was specific.

Her clothing however painted a picture as she was bare legged and bare footed and wearing only a shirt which was unbuttoned round her generous bust, but also a lab coat that had patches of blood on it. Never one to leave a woman all alone especially when bad things could befall her he went over to her feeling she was the Sekirei presence, but found it odd that the mark was on her forehead instead of her back.

"Hey…" he called to her but she made not movement "Hey miss are you alright" he asked crouching down to her level. She didn't look up but whispered" I'm broken… a failure" quietly and Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of Haku, especially with the woman having a cold aura he wanted to help her more after hearing her tired voice "Miss where did you come from?" Naruto asked as she put a hand to her head.

"Nowhere… I have nowhere to go… because I'm broken… a failure… Sekirei…" she muttered further pushing Naruto's decision to look after the woman "Miss, what's your name?" Naruto asked as the woman finally looked up at him her eyes looking very cold "Akitsu" was her response. He put his hand out to her "Would you like to come with me Akitsu, you shouldn't be out here on your own" he questioned her. The now named Akitsu tilted her head to the side "Home?" she questioned confused as Naruto nodded "Yes, with me, if you'd like I can carry you" he offered as she gave a very small nod.

Naruto turned round still kneeling but Akitsu slowly made her way and climbed onto his back her arms wrapping round his neck while he held her legs gently taking old. "Don't worry Akitsu, I'll take care of you" he said softly to her making her blink in confusion before she laid her head on his back "Take care… of me" she repeated as Naruto began making his way back home.

**XBreakX **

"Eh… leaving so soon?" asked Musubi as Yukari nodded Yeah I was planning to stay at a friends house from the start, plus I know that onii-san is okay now" she said grabbing her bags ready to leave before she remembered her plan. AH don't take the clothes off until he gets back Musubi" she told her new friends who she had had fun shopping with today.

"I understand" replied Musubi a little confused by what she was given to wear but was reassured by Yukari "Thanks for today, see you Musubi" she waved walking away half giggling at what she had done and the expected reaction of her brother.

It wasn't too long before Naruto still carrying Akitsu made it back home to the apartment Musubi-chan, I'm home and I have a guest with me" he said opening the door and quickly going red as there in front of him stood Musubi in a maid uniform. Welcome back Naruto-sama" she said in the pose Yukari had taught her, and if Naruto wasn't holding someone he would have face planted at what he was seeing. "Musubi-chan what are you wearing?" he asked as she looked down at herself.

Yukari said you like these kinds of clothes. Don't you like them Naruto-sama?" she asked hopeful her big eyes weakening Naruto as he succumbed Yes I like them very much, you look nice Musubi-chan" he said while internally 'Damn it Yukari, I should have known this would happen' he thought in annoyance as Musubi took note of his passenger.

"Naruto-sama, who is this another friend of yours?" she asked with interest as Naruto shook his head "No, I found her all alone in the park, she said her name was Akitsu, and I'm sure she's a Sekirei like you Musubi-chan" her face lit up at this "Really Naruto-sama, oh great now I have a Sekirei sister to share you with" she said happily.

"Glad to hear that but could you help her take a bath, I'd rather her not get sick as she's been outside in the cold with very little on" he said as she nodded trying to peel the girl from his back but unfortunately she seemed to have a grip that would rival her own. "Naruto-sama I can't get her off, I do think she wants to be separated from you" she said as Naruto looked over his shoulder to Akitsu.

She was awake as he eyes stared back at him "Would you like me to help you wash Akitsu-chan?" he asked her "Ah… yes please master" she said as he raised an eyebrow thinking that Akitsu now obviously saw him as her Ashikabi "But we haven't kissed how can I be you master already Akitsu-chan?" Naruto asked curious.

"I cannot be winged… but I feel that you are warm and kind. Even though I cannot truly have an Ashikabi I'd think you would be him if I could" she said and Naruto nodded seeing as this seemed important to her. Then Akitsu-chan, I will be your Ashikabi, like I am for Musubi-chan too okay" she nodded as he carried her to the bathroom with Musubi thankfully offering to undress her as he washed the dirt from her body, she had clearly been outside on her own for a while.

Naruto himself was glad he'd found Akitsu as she was like a lost puppy you feed then flows you round, anyone else would have most likely have used her for unknown means if they found her, especially with the strength level he presumed she had. "Naruto-sama… may I wash you back?" Akitsu asked a little nervous, she seemed unsure f her words to her new Ashikabi.

"That would be fine Akitsu-chan, just wish this tub was a little bigger" he said with a small chuckle as he and his new Sekirei were sharing the bath of his apartment which was only just big enough for the two of them. He also wanted to make sure she felt comfortable as when she told him she couldn't be winged it made him want to take care of her more since she seemed sensitive about the subject and the fact that Musubi was already winged may have made it slightly awkward.

"Akitsu-chan, if you don't have to worry, you can stay by me as long as you like, since as your Ashikabi I won't leave you ever" he said as her eyes looked into his with a glimmer of hope "Ever?" she repeated asking to which he smiled and nodded before doing like he had Musubi and kissed her "Ever, I will never ever leave you Akitsu-chan" he told her and despite the truth in her not sprouting wings she gave a small smile "Thank You Naruto-sama" she said bowing her head.

**XBreakX**

"The seeds are spread, an accident created by a child prodigy. That is the sign that the world is changing, Ashikabis… are you ready to beautifully grow the seed that was placed in your hands?"

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that's the first chapter people hope you all like it as I added both Akitsu and Musubi this chapter, I have plans for the other for how to work a few things out next chapters but I hope you all like this story.**

**Till next time Bye**


	2. New Home and Strane Dreams

**A Kiss for My Wings**

**Chapter 2: New Home and Strange Dreams**

**Note: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei**

**Naruto: Musubi, Akitsu, harem will add names as characters join story**

**XChapter StartX**

'_Yesterday, was odd'_ was the internal thought of Naruto as he began to stir from his sleep '_Musubi went shopping and ending up getting clothes that shouldn't be worn in public and I gain another Sekirei but Musubi doesn't seemed bothered by it, rather she is pleased. Akitsu on the other hand seems slightly on edge from what I could tell, I wonder why she can't be winged by me. Then again I don't know enough about Sekirei at the moment to really say'_ he shifted in his sleep feeling something soft pressed against his head from both sides.

'_Mmn, soft… wait I know this feeling'_ slowly he opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of Akitsu and Musubi, him have a hand on Musubi's breast and Akitsu's thigh both of which were nice in his thoughts. He resisted the instinct to jump away screaming as he knew both girls wouldn't hurt him as both seemed relaxed with his presence while they were both naked.

"Naruto-sama, are you awake?" said the voice of Akitsu behind him who had had been awake for a while but content seeing him sleep.

"Yes Akitsu-chan I am, but you mind getting up so I can, but could you please cover yourself, I thought I gave you a shirt to sleep in?" he questioned the brown haired girl.

"Ah… I was uncomfortable so I took it off" she said as his head drooped seeing the logic as his shirts weren't made for girls with assets like her and Musubi.

It was then that Musubi began to stir as well "Ah Naruto-sama, good morning" she said wiping her eyes and sitting up making her breasts jiggle in the early morning sunlight.

"Musubi-chan, why aren't you wearing any clothes too?" he asked as the girl smiled.

"Well Akitsu seemed comfortable being naked next to you and since you didn't mind I did it as well, you are very warm to sleep with Naruto-sama" she said before remembering something.

"AH, did I do something that's not common sense again?" she asked worried she'd upset him and Akitsu looked down ashamed thinking her behaviour was inappropriate and would result in her being discarded.

"No Musubi-chan, you nor Akitsu-chan did anything wrong I'd just prefer if you wore something at night so you aren't too cold" he told them not wanting to see either upset, he never really liked to see a sad face on a pretty girl, something he obtained in his time with Jiraiya.

"Now why don't we all get changed before we all have breakfast, but could you pick something out for Akitsu-chan Musubi-chan please" he asked the girl who nodded getting up.

"At once Naruto-sama, come on Akitsu, Naruto-sama's sister must have something that would suit you here." Naruto was about to advise against it but was too late as the girls began going through the questionable clothing Yukari had bought yesterday.

In the end Musubi and Akitsu had picked out an odd style of dress which showed off a lot of cleavage and was held together by metal chains and had a sash tied round her waist, it oddly suited her. As they all stood up fully changed there was a knock at the door "Naruto, are you in?" asked the voice of Naruto's landlord from the outside.

He opened the door "Ah Mr. Landlord, how can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Well actually Naruto I have been hearing several noises coming from your room, mainly female voices you do remember this is a singles only room and even though I like you , if you have someone else living here I'll have to evict you for a breach in contract" he told him as Naruto sighed.

"Then I'm afraid I have to confess to have two girls living with me, no point trying to hide it from you" he said as the man sighed as well.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you'll have to leave in one week then, I don't have the room for three here" he said since Naruto was always on time with his payments and kept his room in good keep.

"It's okay I'm sure I'll find some place to stay around here" he told him seeing as he was only doing his job, not that made his situation any easier.

**XBreakX**

"Where am I going to find a place big enough for the three of us on such short notice now" said Naruto as he walked with Musubi and Akitsu close by.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I caused you to get kicked out of your home" apologised Akitsu but he patted her head so she wouldn't worry.

"Hey don't frown, we have time and unlike a few people I have a lot of finds to find us a place" he told them.

"How is that Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi.

"Well Musubi-chan, a family friend gave me the rights to his books so when I gave it to a publisher a week ago it wasn't long before it was a huge hit and funds were placed into my account" he explained not mentioning what genre the book was, he was thankful to Kami Yukari hadn't discovered the book or the fact he was the source of them.

"Wow Naruto-sama is amazing, do you think we could find a place that has everything then?" asked Musubi bouncing on her feet slightly.

"I think we should look for something modest instead" he said chuckling at her excitement. Akitsu nodded behind him in confirmation of his words soundlessly agreeing with him, she didn't mind as long as she was by his side.

After heading to the local state agent Naruto wasn't sure what to go for in terms of living arrangements, all either seemed too pricy for his liking or too lacking in facilities for him and his girls however his luck struck when he found a small sign near a small Japanese style house that read "OPEN HOUSE AT IZUMO HOUSE" looking at it Naruto looked back to the house then the price "Musubi-chan, Akitsu-chan, I think we found our new home" he said smiling as they went inside to find the owner.

"Hello is anyone here?" he called out "Yes" answered a soft voice as the three turned to see a beautiful young women with light purple hair wearing an elegant kimono. "Oh hello, I'm here about the room for rent, my name is Naruto and these two girls are Akitsu and Musubi, would you be willing to allow one extra into the room if I pay a little extra?" he asked as the woman smiled.

"My husband was someone that would never refuse shelter to someone who needed it, come with me and we can see about the paperwork" she said as they bowed in thanks and headed inside. While they did Naruto picked up a few Sekirei signatures, two seemed familiar but couldn't remember from where exactly he also could tell that the landlady most like had some skill, her eyes hid something he knew all to well.

"By the way my name is Asama Miya, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said with a small smile.

"As it is ours to have the chance to live in your lovely home Miya-san" Naruto said back as she giggled.

"Well you certainly seem nice Naruto-san, I must inform you however that there are other residents here at Izumo house so please be aware" she told him as Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Of course, it would be nice to meet the other residents especially since I feel they would get on well with the girls here" he said offhandedly.

"What makes you say that Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi curiously.

"Trade secret Musubi-chan, I'll tell you both later okay" he said playfully tapping her nose.

They all sat down by a small table as Miya poured some tea for them "Thank you Miya-san" they all said in unison making them chuckle slightly, bar Akitsu who offered a tired looking smile as she took note of the stares at her by Miya. Naruto also took note as he put an arm around her seeing as she was tense letting her know he's be there for her.

As Naruto looked over the contract he could see she was a reasonable landlady and the funds from the books would easily cover his and his girl's expenses. "This is perfect Miya-san, I only feel the need to ask why you kept staring at Akitsu-chan while I was looking this over?" he asked as she went wide eyed for a brief moment but so fast most wouldn't see it.

"Oh whatever do you mean Naruto-san?" she tried to play it off but Naruto knew she was clearly aware that Akitsu was a Sekirei as was Musubi.

"Nothing, just don't like people making people close to me uncomfortable but clearly I may have been mistaken this time" he said waving off while Akitsu leaned her head against him slightly in thanks as did Musubi happy to see he considered her close as he did Akitsu.

"Miya, do you have someone round, I don't recognise these shoes" said a voice as the door slid open to reveal a young man about Naruto's age in black pants and shirt with silver white hair atop his head.

"Oh Kagari, it seems the room for rent has been now filled by Naruto-san here with his lovely companions" said Miya smiling while Naruto observed this person Kagari size him up, his eyes getting fixed on the mark on Akitsu's head eyes narrowing.

"Is there a problem Kagari-san?" asked Naruto in a low voice as the man blinked waving his arms.

"Ah no… just thought I'd seen that mark before" he laughed it off.

"Not surprising when you're a Sekirei yourself" said Naruto as Kagari's jaw dropped and Miya put a hand to hers.

"How did you know that?" he asked shocked at being found out his identity as a Sekirei had been hidden for a long time when not in his battle uniform.

Naruto smirked "Because you just told me" he shifted slightly "But like I told Miya-san I'd rather you didn't glare at Akitsu-chan, otherwise your fire may get put out" he said releasing a small amount of intent at him making him shiver in slight fear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I was just shocked to see THAT here" he felt the intent on him again but this time a bit more powerful.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'That'? Akitsu-chan is a person, not a thing Kagari-san" he pointed out however he found that his pressure was neutralised by another source "Naruto-san, I must remind you that violence is forbidden in Izumo house."

Naruto glanced at her smiling face and thought he spotted a strange mask for a moment. "Forgive me, I may have overreacted but just remember Kagari-san, never refer to Akitsu-chan as a thing" he said before asking "Miya-san, would it be alright if I use the garden to train in, I fear my skills have rusted slightly?" she smiled nodding.

"Yes as long as you do not damage the house I see no problem with you training" she explained as Musubi suddenly perked up.

"Naruto-sama, if you train can I train with you?" she asked as he nodded making her gave a big smile at him.

"Yes Musubi-can, if you want both you and Akitsu-chan can train with me" she grabbed his hand in hers.

"Oh thank you, Naruto-sama I can't wait to see how strong you and I are together" Akitsu still leaning against Naruto gave a small nod in agreement at this "I look forward to it Naruto-sama" she said as the door to the room suddenly slid open.

"Eh, Guests?" said the voice of another young woman with long, dark brown tied off at one side of her head hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She was also in a loose shirt and a pair of panties which Naruto was trying to avoid looking.

"Akitsu-chan please cover my eyes" he asked the girl who nodded putting her hand over to them, happy to comply with her masters request.

"Uzume…I told you not to come out in that state" said Kagari to the woman who huffed slightly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Eh but I'm wearing my panties" the girl named Uzume argued defensive puffing her cheeks a little like a child.

"Naruto-sama is this an example of a lack of decency you tried to tell me about?" questioned Musubi her finger in her mouth as Naruto nodded his eyes still covered.

"Yes Musubi-chan, you should not really wear only your panties when in meeting strangers, exposing yourself can also be bad in general" he said with a finger raised giving her a lesson.

"Yes I agree with Naruto-san here as well, a lady should not be exposing herself like that at all" said Miya with a sweet smile but her aura saying something very different as Uzume hid behind Kagari for protection "I'll go get changed" she said running off.

When he was sure she was gone "Akitsu-chan, you can uncover my eyes now" he told her as she lowered her hand.

"Naruto-sama, should I never reveal myself to you in just underwear?" she asked a little unsure of herself as he cupped her face with his hand.

"You don't have to worry, neither does Musubi-chan, as long as it's just us I do not mind you in whatever clothes you choose to wear" he said smiling which she nodded to enjoyed his hand on her skin and put her hand to keep it there.

"My, my you certainly care a great deal for these girls Naruto-san" observed Miya at the side the threatening aura receded now he smiled as he put an arm around both of them.

"Miya-san, even though I really only just met them, my principle is to protect those precious to me and they are already precious to me, it is that reason I became as strong as I did" he said his eyes determined as he proclaimed this.

"Hmmm… maybe I should see this strength for myself one day. Oh and feel free to stay the night, I get the feeling it's going to rain later with all these clouds about" she giggled but Naruto heard the silent challenge she gave him.

"Indeed one day Miya-san, one day and thank you we will" he said with a shake of his head. Come on you two let's check out the room before we go to bed for the night" he said as the three got up and left the room.

The three toured the house and found it almost too perfect in how simple and elegantly it was designed; it had a nice open space to train in, a sizeable dining area for them all and the room big enough for all of them. Naruto chuckled thinking that if he was someone else he might feel uncomfortable having the two girls beside him and who _wanted_ to stay beside him, for him it made him thankful for staying in this world.

By the time it started raining they all were laying on their futons both girls close to him and with him having an arm round them. "It's a relief Naruto-sama they we found such a nice house to love in" said Musubi snuggling close.

"Yeah, it's a nice place, just hope you both like it as well" he replied giving Akitsu a concerned look.

"Naruto-sama… I like it here too, I am with you and Musubi so I am happy here" she said laying her head against his shoulder.

"Okay but I may have to talk to Kagari-san about something at one point though" he noted wondering what he meant when he called Akitsu 'That' maybe he knew a little, to why she was different as a Sekirei.

"Naruto-sama… now that we have a new home lets all work hard together, I'll do my best to help out when I can" she said resting against his shoulder as well.

"That's all I can ask to both of you girls" both smiled as they shifted to laying on top his chest their faces close to his own.

"Naruto-sama, we are so lucky to have you" said Musubi kissing him on the lips her wings sprouting from her back in a flash of light.

"As am I for having the two of you here like this… it's something I always wanted when I was younger, someone to always be there for me" he said with tears threatening to fall as Akitsu also placed her lips on his seeing that he seemed to be in slight distress over what he was talking about.

"But Naruto-sama you have Yukari-chan and your kaa-san right?" Musubi asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I only met them a couple years ago; my story is long and painfully…. One day I may tell you but not now okay" both nodded resting their heads against his chest "We will be ready to listen to Naruto-sama, forever and ever" said Akitsu being sent to sleep by the sounds of his heartbeat and trying to calm down her own rapid beating.

'_Heh, it's funny, they've only been with me a short while but I can't imagine my life without them now… this is something I always wanted to have when I came back to Konoha all those years ago, but no one really made an effort to come forward. Hinata came close but her personality kept her from actually getting my heart, she may have if I had stayed though.'_

**XBreakX**

"Thanks for letting me stay here for as long as I did" were the words Naruto gave to his old landlord as he was collecting his stuff to move out with. "We found a new place so we'll get out of your hair so you can re-rent the room out I already packed everything" he said not telling him he had used a sealing scroll for it all so neither he or the girls had anything to carry.

"Yeah, it's been good having you here Naruto, gonna be a bit dull without you. Just make sure to look after those two here, they look like keepers" the man smirked as Musubi and Akitsu bowed to him.

"We thank you Mr. Landlord, Naruto-sama has had a good home here with you" said Akitsu as the old man blushed slightly.

"Well like I said he was a good kid to have round. Naruto you'll be refunded your deposit use the money to look after them" he said as Naruto chuckled.

"I will but I have a good source of income at the moment now too, you'll probably end up reading it at some point" he said with a smirk as the landlord's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Come on Musubi-chan, Akitsu-chan time to go to our new home" he said as the girls nodded and got to his side as he walked out the room. The landlord began looking back and forth from Naruto to his room.

"Where the heck did he put all his stuff?" he wondered seeing him walk away smiling, but had a small one on his face. "About time really, after talking to him for so long even I could tell he wanted someone. Just don't understand what took him so long, he looks as good as I did back in those days" he muttered with a small chuckle.

**XBreakX**

As they walked Musubi turned to Naruto "Naruto-sama how come we don't seem to be carrying anything. I was sure you had a lot of stuff in the room" she questioned him as he gave a small laugh and pulled out the scroll.

"I can do a little magic and put everything in this, I'll show you later Musubi-chan" he said as she nodded while Akitsu just stared at the roll of paper, utterly confused as to how it worked. "Oh look we're here" said Naruto as they had already arrived at Izumo house.

"Oh you're already here, I've been expecting you" greeted Miya with her kind smile as Naruto gave a small wave.

"Hello Miya-san and thank you for greeting us here" she ushered them all in and lead them all upstairs.

"You're room is on the second floor, room 202" she said sliding the door open for them and letting them all in. "I cleaned it before you came, and I have put an extra blanket in the wardrobe for Akitsu-chan" she said pointing to where it was.

"Thank you Miya-san, would you like to see a magic trick?" he asked as he eyebrow rose in interest seeing Naruto pull out a scroll of some sort.

"Well I don't see why not, as long as it isn't some sort of joke that could damage the room mind you" she said as Naruto gave a small grin unravelling the scroll and putting his hand over the seal an channelling his chakra into it.

The three girls watched with interest as Naruto began pulling items out of the scroll, from clothing, furniture, books, electronics, training equipment, Yukari's questionable items and clothing, more scrolls and ever cooking equipment. "There we go now I just have to sort it all out" he said enjoying the look of shock on the girls faces.

"Naruto-kun that was indeed an impressive trick, but how did you manage to get all of those items into such a small space as a piece of paper?" she wondered never in her lifetime seeing anything like that.

He gave her a grin "If I told you, you wouldn't have the chance to figure it out on your own Miya-san now would you?" he asked as she giggled seeing the small task he had given her.

"Well that's true, well then once you three are done organizing please call me and I'll bring you some tea. I must say Naruto-kun, you certainly seem like a fun person to have round, brings a little more life to this place" she said sliding the door closed.

"Wow Naruto-sama that was so amazing, can you tell me how you did it, please?" said Musubi using a powerful version of puppy dog eyes that many would fall against in an instant.

"Not quite yet Musubi-chan, you can never tell who's watching so I'll keep it a secret for now but I can promise how the scroll worked will help both you and Akitsu-chan in training later okay" she accepted it, mainly because she was gonna get to train.

The three set about outing things in place around the room including pictures of Naruto with his sister and mother. The pictures reminded him to do something later though, he watched his two Sekirei look at the clothes as they put them away, the two staring a little at Yukari's box of item's she brought them. _'I may not know much but I know I'm happy they are here with me. I can learn about Sekirei as I go I think'_ he thought to himself

A few minutes later they were done and everything was set "Phew all done, good thing there are three of us otherwise this would have taken a lot longer" he said getting to his feet helping the other two up, wiping his forehead.

"I didn't know you had a TV" said Musubi happily seeing the screen in the corner of the room, Akitsu just titling her head seeing it.

"I got it for when I wasn't studying, but I still managed to fail twice. You like watching TV Musubi-chan?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes I really like watching and learning things that happen in the outside world. Since we were born on an island and we were control there we never really experienced your world" she said.

"What do you mean by controlled" he asked curiously not really liking the idea of someone controlling Musubi, Akitsu and many other girls.

"Newborn Sekirei can't adjust to the outside world or control their powers…" Akitsu looked down a little shameful when she said this, only for Naruto to grabbed her hand and her to look up and see his smiling face at her. Musubi then hugged her arms round his waist, Naruto putting his free hand round her out of reflex. "If I couldn't control my strength right now I might have broken you back by now" she smiled as Naruto chuckled despite knowing she was being serious.

"What about you Akitsu-chan do you ever watch TV?" Naruto asked the quiet girl who shook her head in the negative.

"No… I'm different, they said so on the island so my adjustment was different" she said looking out the window a little thoughtful, before Naruto pecked her on the cheek.

"You can tell me about it when you are ready Akitsu-chan, but what's this island?" he asked the girls as Musubi tapped her chin in thought.

"It's called Kamigura Island, it's a secret island of MBI, its not on the map either" she explained then covering her mouth from the slip as Naruto nodded wondering how many secrets MBI had under hidden in their closet.

'_I should take notes of the slips she makes for reference at a later date really'_ Naruto thought to himself as the three of tem headed downstairs. When they got down Kagari was at the door putting his shoes on "Off to work I take it?" Naruto said as Kagari nodded.

"Yeah, what about yourself surely you'll be getting a job soon to provide for those two girls" Naruto just chuckled at Kagari's words thinking how his bank account was probably still rising with the number of books selling by the day.

"I think I'll manage without for a while, I have some backup funds, so how long you been living here Kagari-san?" Naruto asked as the man gave a small smile.

"Long enough, but I really must be going can't keep my customers waiting" he said as Miya came to the door taking off her apron.

"Ara are you going out Kagari-san, I've prepared dinner" she said holding the apron over her arm.

"It seems I have to hurry, I have somewhere to visit. Sorry I'll make sure to eat it after I come back" he said kissing her hand softly electing a small red in her cheeks.

"A charmer it seems, wonder what he does in his spar time though with that power" Naruto muttered to himself sensing the Sekirei energy from him.

"Naruto-sama, would you ever act like that for me and Akitsu-chan?" asked Musubi to which Naruto put a hand around each of their waists.

"I wouldn't act Musubi-chan, besides both of you are precious to me so you don't need to worry" he said kissing them both on their heads, Akitsu leaning into his shoulder with a content look on her face.

"Are you done organizing you things Naruto-san?" asked Miya curious.

"Yes I didn't take long with these two helping me out" said Naruto holding the two a little closer making Miya giggle.

"I see you are quite lucky then. Dinner is going to be soon so why don't you take a bath before eating?" she suggested as she gestured toward the bathroom.

"Thank you Miya-san I think we will" Naruto said as he walked down with Akitsu and Musubi following and sliding the door open to reveal the rather large bath.

"Wow it's a wide bathtub, we can all wash together with this don't you think Akitsu-chan?" Musubi said to her sister Sekirei.

"It would be nice, will you let us wash your back Naruto-sama?" she asked as he nodded and the three stepped into the room. All three began undressing and Naruto saw both his Sekirei strip off revealing their prefect bodies to him, something that made him feel happy as just the fact they didn't mind bathing with him brought a smile to his face.

He slowly entered the bath first while the girls finished undressing and tying their hair up before sinking into the warm water. "It's hot… a nice hot" said Akitsu as she let the feeling of the water go over her.

"Naruto-sama what are the plans for tomorrow?" Musubi asked curiously getting behind him and beginning to wash his back while he was doing the same to Akitsu who leaned into his touch as his fingers danced over her soft skin.

"Not sure Musubi-chan, with my books on sale I might not need to even get a new job, might try and help Miya-san out with household chores or simply try and write a new book for the series. Of course of you and Akitsu-chan want to train a little that's fine with me" Naruto told them as they finished washing and switched positions so Akitsu was washing his back and Naruto washing Musubi's.

"Mmmn, you hands feels so nice Naruto-sama, it feels almost your tickling me a little. But what's this sensation I feel in my body, it's similar to when I'm close to you but makes me feel really hot?" asked Musubi not fully aware of exactly what Naruto's washing did to her.

"That is something we can talk about with Akitsu-chan at some point Musubi-chan but for now just thin of it as a nice feeling you get from washing okay" said Naruto not wanting to go too far in his relationships too quickly.

When they finished Naruto out on his night clothes and stepped outside while the other two finished dressing. "Never though Musubi-chan wouldn't know when she felt pleasure in her body, still it's that which makes her so cute at times. Akitsu-chan is more modest and reserved and probably wouldn't tell me. It'll be nice getting to know them more before I think of doing that" he said walking toward the fence and put his hand on a tree, only when he did he saw an image of a young girl who seemed to be reaching out to him.

'_Please help me…'_ she said with tears in her eyes as Naruto reached to grab her hand only for the image to go ad Naruto turned out to be just reaching into the tree.

"Wha-what was that? Who was that girl… she looked scared? Naruto said aloud as there was a loud noise coming from the bathroom when he opened the door he saw Musubi taking a swing at Uzume who was completely naked but he did spot a mark on her neck confirming that she was also a Sekirei like the other two.

"Musubi-chan what are you doing?" said Naruto slightly alarmed.

"Uzume-chan is a Sekirei like me so I want to battle her to show her how strong I am even if my powers are insufficient" she said pumping her fist as Uzume looked slightly worried by the battle ready girl.

"Akitsu-chan restrain her hands and feet please" Naruto asked the towel clad Sekirei who nodded reaching out and conjuring a pair of ice chains to restrain Musubi before Naruto was at her side and gave her a small chop to the head. "Musubi-chan no needless fighting in the house" he said as she held her head.

"Sorry Naruto-sama I just got so excited when I had the chance to test my strength against another winged Sekirei is all" she said with a down cast face looking sad. Naruto tilted her face and kissed her forehead.

"Just remember you can't fight someone inside this house I think Miya-san frown upon it. Are you alright Uzume-san she didn't manage to get you did she?" Naruto asked the girl who had now wrapped a towel round herself.

"No I'm okay and thanks, I'd rather not get into a fight over nothing, especially with my new housemates. You handle yourself well though you managed to stop her with little difficulty" Uzume said slightly impressed.

"Akitsu-chan's powers really do help in situations like this, if not I might have had to step in. and thanks again Akitsu-chan" he said also giving her a kiss on her lips which she enjoyed evidenced by the blush on her face.

"Oh it seems my skills aren't needed to stop this little scuffle here" said Miya walking through the door seeing Musubi held by ice chains but not seeing any damage to the house.

"No we stopped it before anything drastic happened" Naruto said as Miya gave a thankful nod.

"I see thank you Naruto-san, it seems as though you remembered my words that there will be no violence in Izumo house. I hope the rest of you remember that?" Miya smiled but a scary hanya mask appearing at the side of her face making Uzume hide behind Naruto while Musubi held his arm a little. "Food almost ready" she then said walking inside fully knowing she had managed to scare the girls but noticed Naruto was unaffected by her technique.

"You know Miya when she get's mad she's really scary" said Uzume poking her head over Naruto's shoulder t see if it was safe fro the 'Mask'

**XBreakX**

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, Uzume-san. I was taught to unconditionally fight if I meet another Seikirei" Musubi apologised hanging her head thinking she disappointed Naruto after Miya came by reminding them about violence.

"Ahah its ok that's just how it is for a Sekirei" Uzume tried to get Musubi to cheer up while Naruto growled a little hearing that.

"I take it the president is responsibility for that?" Naruto said as Uzume nodded.

"Fight and fight until one is left, that's the president's motto" Uzume said imitating his voice slightly as she repeated the motto.

"Goodie another reason to dislike that man, the more I hear the more I think I'm punching him in the face when I meet him" Naruto said as Musubi tilted her head in confusion.

"Why do you want to do that Naruto-sama?" the girl asked him as Naruto came over patting her head while holding Akitsu's head to his shoulder, her taking her usual position of leaning into it.

"Because it's not fight to fight someone over nothing, a fight should be over something important not because someone told you that you should. There should be a valid reason like if your protecting something or watching someone back that's all. I mean I'm not ever going to ask you to fight just because I sense a Sekirei in the street" Naruto explained as Uzume blinked hearing something in particular.

"Wait, you can sense Sekirei… how do you manage that?" she questioned him curiously.

"Indeed that seems like such a unique talent, where ever did you learn something like that Naruto-san?" Miya asked as she slid the door open to the three.

"Sensing particular energies was part of my training when I was younger, I can pick up any strong signature within a mile or so but I have to concentrate the further out it gets. If I'm honest I haven't needed the skill for some time only recently when I met up with Musubi-chan and Akitsu-chan" Naruto said tilting his own head in thought. Although he knew Miya was fishing for information about his skills and most likely if he would be a threat.

"Oh... I see, well the food is prepared so everyone please come to the dining room" Miya then set off to the dining room to get the plates ready for the others.

"Thank you Miya-san we'll be right there" Naruto said after her as he stood up with Akitsu and was about to leave before he felt Musubi tug the back of his shirt.

"I'm sorry again Naruto-sama, I didn't mean to cause you and Akitsu-chan any trouble" she said her hand in front of her mouth looking very sheepish about her behaviour.

Naruto like before kissed her forehead "Musubi-chan what you didn't wasn't full your fault so you don't need to worry too much. It just means you will need to practise self control when it comes to fighting or more accurately when to fight okay, now smile you look beautiful with one" Naruto's words did indeed make her smile as she hugged his side.

"Thank you Naruto-sama, I'm so happy you aren't disappointed with me." She said as he chuckled kissing both girls on their heads.

"You could never disappoint me Musubi-chan, nor could Akitsu-chan all I ask is you think things through alright, now let's go get some dinner" he said walking toward the dining room with his Sekirei.

'_Help me… please someone help me…'_ the voice Naruto heard before rung out in his head as he felt something reach for him again. Feeling it he whirled around to look only to see nothing this time.

"Naruto-sama… what's wrong?" asked Akitsu concerned by the perplexed look on his face.

"I… I felt something reach out for me… I think it could be a Sekirei. Before yu two were ready I felt something when I touched a tree outside the house, when I did I saw a really young girl reaching out to me and calling for help. Just now I heard the voice again" Naruto said a little distressed thinking about the girl and how scared she looked.

"Naruto-sama… we Sekirei often call out to our Ashikabi when unwinged… this girl could be one who you are meant to wing as well as you have Musubi" Akitsu suggested as Musubi nodded.

"If she's calling out to you, you have to find her Naruto-sama, no Sekirei should be winged with someone who isn't meant to be their Ashikabi" Musubi added to Akitsu's comment.

"I see… if that's the case first ting tomorrow I'm going to head out to find the girl. She looked scared and alone, something I don't like. Looks like my skills are going to become a little less rusty now I guess" Naruto chuckled to himself seeing as al his old ninja skills would finally be put to use in this world.

"What skills Naruto-sama?" Akitsu asked him as he gave her a small grin.

"Something completely unexpected of any Ashikabi if I'm right" he said as the three proceeded to dinner and ate their meanwhile Naruto meanwhile unknown to them was trying to find the girls energy source, it felt similar to natural energy so it stuck out a bit more than others.

'The botanical garden, the place that the news is reporting on… not good with all that coverage other will probably see it as a place a Sekirei could be hidden. I'll need to mark Akitsu-chan and Musubi-chan tonight so I can summon them to me if need be all the help will be useful' he thought as he fed himself at the table. When they were done they thanked Miya for the meal and went back to their room and got changed for bed, Naruto however took them to one side and explained that he would be putting a special mark on them so he could call them in case other Sekirei appeared when he went searching tomorrow.

Both were only too happy to receive the mark, even if they didn't understand how it was supposed to work. When Akitsu had asked Naruto had replied 'If I or you need the other I'll be there in a flash' his response didn't seem to tell them how it worked but resigned that he would tell them eventually. The three settled down t sleep; however Naruto created a clone in secret to begin preparing his tools and outfit for when he went out.

The outfit was a pair of tan pants, which had extra pockets for tools like smoke bombs and such. There was a camouflage shirt that was long sleeved which would be over a mesh shirt. Over the shirt he had a dark navy trench coat that had long sleeves as well. There were also some arm and leg guards and a mask that would hide his face a little from watching eyes. He then took out one last piece of equipment that would suffice as protection for his head… his Konoha headband. With his outfit set out he dispelled the clone and hugged the girl's close who cuddled up to him feeling the warm embrace of their Ashikabi.

**XBreakX**

When Naruto woke he found himself walking through a forest and heard a noise '_This sound… someone's crying'_ he thought walking through dressed in his outfit. '_With all these trees almost feels like im back with Yukari and Kaa-san… still feels strange that they up and adopted me really considering how old I am'_ his thoughts were cut off as he looked up to see a girl crying in a tree her head against the trunk.

"Hey little girl… are you stuck up there? Hang on I'll come up and get you down" Naruto said lowering his mask to reveal his face so as to not scare the girl, and his whisker marks apparently made most little girls smile at how cute they made him look. When the girl turned around Naruto got a better look at her.

She had yellow hair that was very long but had a ribbon tied at one side, she appeared to be in a small dress. She was also crying obviously scared as Naruto offered his hand "Hey don't be scared, come here and I'll catch you alright" the girl seemed nervous before nodding and jumping down to Naruto who caught her in his arms and swung her round. "There nothing to be afraid oh huh" Naruto smiled as he set the girl and kneeled down to her.

"So little girl care to tell me you're name if that's alright?" Naruto asked as the girl nodded looking up at him, her hands in front of her face.

"Ku… Kusano…" she replied a little shyly, Naruto patted her on the head softly.

"Kusano eh, that's a nice name for a pretty girl like you. My name's Naruto and do you think I could call you Ku-chan?" she little girl nodded smiling at him. '_Now that's one cute smile'_ Naruto thought as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Do you mind telling me why you were crying Ku-chan?" Naruto asked as Kusano seemed to get upset again.

"Is it Ku's fault? Takami bled a lot, the onee-san with the big scythe. Trying to stop Ku from being taken away. Takami said it wasn't the right me but Bu said she wanted to go outside and was stubborn" Kusano began crying again but Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"Shh Ku-chan don't worry I'm here to help" said Naruto wiping away her tears again as she looked up with hope.

"Really… you'll help Ku?" she asked him as he offered his pinky finger.

"I do and I'll pinky swear on it too if you want?" he said as she linked her finger with his. "With this I promise to help you Ku-chan… I'll find you and I'll protect you. And I never go back on my promises alright, so be a good girl and wait for me okay" he said as she nodded as Naruto began to feel his body stir seeing as what he was experiencing right now was a dream. '_I didn't think they could reach me in a dream but if it helps her feel safe I'll do it' _he thought as his eyes began to flutter open to the sight of Musubi and Akitsu hovering over him.

"Morning Naruto-sama" greeted Musubi as Naruto leaned up.

"Morning Musubi-chan Akitsu-chan… everything alright?" he asked as Akitsu put her hand on his chest.

"Naruto-sama you were tossing in your sleep calling out Ku-chan for some reason… was it the girl from yesterday again?" Naruto nodded to Akitsu's question as he stood up and stretched his back a little before taking a look at Musubi and Akitsu both having worn a pair of bloomers and a shirt which seemed a little tight for them.

"Quick question, why are you both in those clothes, not that I mind too much" Naruto asked as he folded the futon and put it in the wardrobe as did the other two.

"It's easy to move around in them" Musubi replied simply.

"I like them" was Akitsu's response as Naruto went to get changed into his clothes forgoing the mask till he left. Looking outside the sky seemed bright with only a fair few clouds "Naruto-sama is the weather alright for your search?" Akitsu asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah its fine it shouldn't be too hard to find the new Sekirei… she said her name was Kusano, I'll find her as quick as I can" he said clenched his fists before noticing something below. "Hmm Miya-san's up early… is that?" he wondered aloud as Miya with a quick and precise movement cut a falling leaf in two with the sword she was carrying.

"Very skilful by the looks of things… she must be pretty strong too" Naruto said as he looked to his side to see Musubi staring at Miya with stars in her eyes. "Musubi-chan… are you okay?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes Naruto-sama I just want to spar with Miya right now. Is that okay?" she asked him with big eyes that would have crippled his nerve if he was going to resist.

"Its fine Musubi-chan just ask first okay?" she nodded and took a breath.

"Miya, please spar with me!" she almost shouted as Miya looked up to see the three, she then giggled to herself.

"Why not we can make it an exercise before breakfast" she said as Musubi hopped over the side and down to the floor with a smile on her face.

"Please take care of me" said Musubi as she took a stance preparing to rush Miya.

Miya simply put her hand to her sword's handle "Yes likewise" she replied with a smile.

"Hmm… this could be interesting" Naruto mused as Akitsu took her usual position and Uzume came outside her room in a shirt and panties.

"Hey~ good morning Naruto-san, I like the look" Uzume said as she peeked over Naruto's shoulder to see Musubi going to hit Miya "Aha they're doing it?" she said as Miya didn't make any move yet.

"She a lot more skilled than I would expect, much better than Musubi-chan for sure, just her body can tell me that" Naruto said as Miya easily dodged a swing from Musubi only to tap her on the head with her sword's handle.

"Your side defence is weak" she told Musubi who smiled happy to be learning a little more on how to fight.

"You can tell that much from looking, that's impressive. But why are both your girls in bloomers, your hobby?" Uzume asked with a smirk as Naruto shook his head.

"Afraid not, my sister sent me some spar clothes and both seem to like them. I'm not going to stop them from wearing them since I do admit they look nice" Naruto said as Uzume held her chin in her hand.

"Well Musubi really is lively… are you sure you can keep her from fighting all the time?" she asked him as he shook his head again.

"Musubi-chan is a bundle of ready to go energy, I told her to think things through not stop being herself that's all. Sekirei's will no doubt have to fight each other, even if I don't want them too" he said pushing a bang out of Akitsu's face. "But I won't step back and let them take all the damage as I've rather die then let them be hurt because of me" his words seemed to shock Uzume before she gave a soft smile.

"You certainly are an odd Ashikabi Naruto… you'll definitely be one to look out for I can tell" she said before calling to Miya she was hungry making her stop her spar with Musubi.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well there's chapter two folks, hope you enjoys it as I am obviously changing a couple things like Akitsu in the harem to start. Plus since I am writing this as I read the manga at the same time it will be some time before the next chapter but I hope you are all patient in waiting for the next story chapter.**

**Until next time, Bye**


End file.
